


The Date

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Before they got sidetracked, trapped and twisted in Neptune and reality, they were supposed to be the laughing prince and princess of the seashore.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for [](http://sexycereal.livejournal.com/profile)[**sexycereal**](http://sexycereal.livejournal.com/). Non-canon, but it probably fits best between the end of 1x19 and the middle of 1x20.

"I want to go out with you."

Veronica's head jerks up. Logan is walking past her in the middle of the crowded main corridor.

"What?" she turns her head towards Logan.

"We should go out. Friday. Be ready at 8."

"Maybe I already have plans," Veronica counters.

"You don't," Logan confidently continues his walk down the hallway.

Veronica stares after him, bewildered.

***

"So?" Wallace grins at Veronica as she sits down across from him at their usual lunch table. "How has your day been so far?"

"Ugh. Pop quiz in math. I'm not a fan."

"That sucks." Wallace looks at Veronica and taps his fingers. "Anything else happen this morning?"

Veronica says nothing, instead cocking her head to the side and staring at her friend, waiting.

Wallace sighs. "So this morning I go into the office early. I was kind of hoping to bump into Georgia."

Veronica nods sympathetically. "She's still not speaking to you?"

"Not so much as a 'die bastard!' Anyway, Clemmons asked me to watch the desk for a minute and what do you know, your boy Logan comes strolling in.-"

"He's not my-"

"Sure he's not, V. Anyway, so he's all, 'Hey Wallace. How's it goin'?' I didn't think he knew my name. He must really like you.-"

"I have nothing to do with Logan Echolls."

"Of course not. Except, you know, a date Friday night." Veronica's jaw drops. "Which is what I'm trying to tell you about."

"Go ahead," Veronica says tightly, waving a hand to continue.

"So Echolls is being all friendly-like and I'm staring at him like he's wearing a neon-green wig. Awkward conversation ensues."

"Naturally. Because staring at people like they're insane is not exactly conducive to really comfortable conversation."

"Being friends with you, you'd think I'd be used to it by now."

"Shut up, Wallace."

Wallace crosses his arms and refuses to speak.

"Wallace, come on." Veronica tries. "I was kidding." Wallace shakes his head. "Speak?" Wallace snorts. "Please?"

"Forget it. I'm a guy and I was dangerously close to gossiping. Guys don't gossip."

"'Dangerously close'?" Veronica questions.

"Fine. I'm totally gossiping. There was uncomfortable conversation and then Logan goes 'Say, do you know if Veronica has plans for Friday night?' And I go, 'I know for a fact that she doesn't because I just  
cancelled our plans.' Which, sorry about that by the way."

"It's fine. We can do a horror movie marathon whenever." Veronica shrugs.

"Saturday? You know I'm gonna want the scoop."

"Whatever Wallina."

"Wall- what now?"

"It's your girl name. For whenever you're being especially girly. Like wanting the scoop on my big date with Logan."

A grin spreads across Wallace's face. "Your what?"

Veronica covers her face with her hands, muffling her words. "My date. With Logan."

"Atta girl."

***

Veronica sits on her bed trying to decide what to wear. On the one hand her date is an 09er who totally warrants a mini-skirt. But he's also Logan Echolls and that pretty much warrants bleach-stained  
sweatpants. They've known each other since they were twelve and he likes her so it shouldn't matter what she wears. Only he doesn't like her and she doesn't like him, only she really  
likes kissing him.

Which pretty much leaves her nowhere.

Is she excited? Nervous? Scared? Veronica doesn't know. Any decision about this date has been taken out of her hands. She wants to call a friend, get some sound advice, but Lilly's dead, Wallace has been  
making fun of her all week, Meg's dating Duncan and Veronica is a mess.

She can face down drug dealers, biker gangs, billionaires, people who genuinely wish her harm, but the idea of a date with an old friend cum arch-enemy leaves her trembling.

Which, she supposes isn't all that unusual. Who dates the person most responsible for making their life a living hell for a year? Except there is a thin line between love and hate. In Veronica's experience, the cliché is true. People with chemistry as explosive as the stuff between Logan and her can't  
help but… react.

Which is stupid and not the stuff of pre-date thoughts. It's 7:15 and Veronica has to get moving.

Looking at her closet, thinking of red satin she misses Lilly. But she's about to go on a date with Lilly's boyfriend so Veronica is absolutely NOT thinking about that either.

She needs a list of all the things she isn't thinking about. But to make a list she'd have to think of the things she isn't supposed to think of. Veronica is halfway to her desk for a pen and paper when she  
realizes she is absolutely insane.

Over Logan

Which is kind of reassuring in a way. She cares what he thinks of her, wants him to like her. These are good normal date thoughts. Veronica takes a few deep breaths. This is good, she can do this, her sanity  
will remain intact.

Logan is hot. Logan is a good kisser. Logan has been her friend for a long time. The chemistry between the two of them is insane. Which is more than she can say for Troy or Leo.

Things will be fine. Better the devil you know than the devil you don't. To go out with. On a date. Veronica is an idiot.

But an idiot with cute clothes.

***

Veronica is at her desk, checking e-mail when her father comes in.

"Um, Logan Echolls, is, here, for you?" Keith phrases as a question.

"Okay." Veronica stands, fluffs her hair.

"Don't you look nice. For… a… stakeout?" Keith sounds hopeful.

"Dad." Veronica patronizes, and kisses her father's cheek. "I'll see you later."

She sweeps past him out of her room and down the hall to where Logan is waiting.

"Hey Logan."

"Hi," he sounds nervous and Veronica wants to laugh with relief.

"Let's get out of here," she suggests and slips her hand into his.

It's strange, because their tongues have been in each others mouths, there's been some pretty intense making out, but grabbing Logan's hand feels incredibly intimate.

It is the gesture of a date, not a make out-buddy. And that is foreign.

But Logan folds his fingers tightly around hers, making things okay, and starts towards the door, dragging her with him.

Veronica laughs. Things are going to be fine. This is her and Logan at their finest. Dragging and pushing and pulling each other towards wherever it is that they're going.

By the time they get to Logan's car they are both laughing, amused by their utter inability to communicate like normal people.

***

Logan takes her to the same restaurant Troy to her to on their first date. Veronica supposes it could be worse, Meg and Duncan and the Kane's could be there.

They're seated at the same table Veronica and Troy were seated at, but it has an amazing view and of course management would give '09ers the best seat in the house.

Veronica's fine with the parallels between her date with Troy and this one with Logan. She knows all of Logan's deep dark secrets. There won't be any surprises this time.

Logan's looking over his menu at her intensely. Gently. Veronica's stomach twists, afraid Logan will say something sweet or loving and they're nowhere near ready for that.

"Are you planning on actually opening your menu?" Logan inquires. "Or are you just going to order psychically?"

Veronica smiles harder, she hasn't stopped smiling since Logan dragged her out of her apartment. "Sorry, thinking."

"I can understand how that might be a difficult task for you." Logan snarks, but his grin takes the sting out of it.

Veronica shrugs and opens her menu.

"Please tell me you're going to order actual food, and not just, like, a salad."

Veronica raises her eyebrow, "Is that a challenge Mr. Echolls?"

Logan covers his amused surprise with his cockiest expression. "Definitely."

"Hmm then…" Veronica persuses the menu carefully, relieved that this challenge has taken care of the worry about how much to spend. Because he's an Echolls and can afford it but she's a Mars and can't. She  
doesn't want to take advantage, but this is a challenge. "What are you getting?-"

Logan opens his mouth, Veronica assumes to protest that she can get whatever she wants, so she cuts him off.

"-Because for a true challenge we should order the same thing and see who can eat more."

"You make a point. I was kind of looking at the steak."

"9 ounce or 11?"

"Nine." Veronica is about to protest that that is hardly a challenge when Logan adds, "And dessert."

"Deal."

Veronica says it so seriously, and the whole thing is so stupid, that she and Logan dissolve into laughter again.

Through chokes of amusement Logan manages, "Oh yes, we're a fully-functional totally normal couple. Aren't we, dear?"

Logan's statement makes Veronica laugh so hard she can't breathe, tears pool at the corners of her eyes and she can only shake her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

She is still laughing when the waitress comes to take their orders, and Logan has to order their identical meals. The feminist server glares at him, assuming he is being chauvinistic even though Veronica is clearly incapable of speech.

The dirty look Logan earns through no fault of his own does nothing to stop Veronica's giggle fit.

He glares at her impatiently. "Are you ever planning on stopping?"

"I'm… sorry… it's just… so… funny!"

"Yeah," Logan acknowledges. "It really kinda is."

***

"Ranch?" Veronica queries, poking at her salad.

"You were, busy, if you recall," Logan points out, digging into his own ranch-dressed salad. "Besides, in the spirit of challenge I figured all factors should be equal. Including dressing. What if  
Italian had given you an advantage?"

"With logic like that we should be sharing the same food," Veronica protests.

Logan waggles his eyebrows at her. "Eat up, sugarpuss."

***

Veronica's determination to win at any cost stilts conversation.

"Do you like your steak?" Logan tries.

"Mrawmmm."

"How's your baked potato?"

"Vewwy good," she says around a mouthful of said food.

Veronica knows it's rude. But it's also Logan. He held her hair the first time she got so drunk she puked, because Duncan and Lilly were even sicker. Courtesy of "I've Never" and "Truth Or Dare" he's heard  
secrets Veronica doesn't think even her P.I. father knows. Also, it's a challenge and if Logan knows anything about her, he should know that Veronica is fiercely competitive.

Besides, Logan's laughing, amused by her antics. He gave up long ago and is enjoying watching her shovel food into her mouth.

She looks up sheepishly, daintily wipes her mouth, and grins.

Surveying Veronica's ravaged plate Logan asks, "Up for dessert?"

She sighs and glances longingly at the dessert plate making its way towards them. "We could share?" She suggests hopefully.

"Perfect. What is the lady's pleasure?"

"Chocolate."

"Five-layer Chocolate Heaven Divinity Cake?" The waitress bearing the sample tray catches the end of Logan and Veronica's conversation and indicates the so-named dessert.

Veronica's eyes light up and she nods eagerly.

"One please," Logan requests. "Two forks."

Veronica feels an overwhelming rush of attracted affection, too new to be love, for Logan and she is tempted to ask for just one fork. But the server has gone and it is too soon anyway.

***

When the cake is placed in the middle of the table Veronica immediately draws a line across the middle and begins scraping the frosting off of her side.

Logan seems disappointed. "How is it possible that you'll eat an entire steak, most of a baked potato and salad, but you won't eat cake without taking the frosting off?"

Veronica looks at her date like he is insane. "I love frosting."

"So you're scraping it off because?" Logan enquires as Veronica carefully peels a layer of cake away from the frosting and pops it into her mouth.

"Why contaminate perfectly good frosting with cake?" She wrinkles her nose.

"Then do you not like cake?"

"Of course I like cake. I wouldn't have requested it otherwise."

"You are an enigma, Miss Mars."

"And you have a larger vocabulary than I ever would have guessed."

Logan sighs. "We were having a moment there, Veronica. And you just ruined it."

She smiles and shrugs. "Logan, we're us. The moment was bound to be ruined by something."

"True."

Veronica and Logan are wearing matching contented smiles as they enjoy their dessert, until nothing is left but Veronica's frosting.

She licks and sucks it off of her fork and Logan's gaze alternates between the luscious frosting and Veronica's luscious lips.

At long last she grants him mercy.

"This is a testament to exactly how much I like you… Do you want some of my frosting Logan?" Veronica offers.

"Love some." He reaches across the table, wipes a bit of frosting off of the corner of Veronica's mouth with his thumb and licks it off. "Delicious."

Veronica laughs softly and wants to douse herself in chocolate frosting.

She is deliberately somewhat sloppy with her next few bites, and when Logan's hand snakes out to clean her up she just so happens to be licking her lips. Her tongue flicks along Logan's thumb and his eyes shut involuntarily.

It amazes Veronica somewhat that she can affect a boy like this. Especially a boy-man-slut like Logan Echolls. It is a strange power that doesn't scare her as much as she thinks it should. But then, Veronica has always enjoyed having power.

A few more bites and the taste of frosting is cloying and over-sweet. Veronica is ready to get out of the restaurants, ready to move to another level.

***

Walking on the wharf after dinner Veronica feels closer to Logan than she ever has. More comfortable. He poses no threat and she doesn't know how that changed in an hour and a half of eating and laughter. She doesn't particularly care.

"What now?" Logan asks.

"Ice cream?" Veronica suggests with a wicked grin.

He laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Veronica takes the opportunity to snuggle closer to him so that she is wedged against his side, her head against his chest. She wishes it were a colder night so  
they would have more excuse to cuddle.

"The beach?" Logan's voice is a little husky and Veronica can tell that he is not immune to the atmosphere they are creating.

What's between them in this moment reminds her of a summer storm. Warm and heavy and sticky, familiar and safe with occasional unexpected bolts of electricity. Veronica wants to dance in this warm rain between the two of them, laughing until they are drenched.

She takes his hands and twirls him in great circles down to the sand. They are laughing and happy and the years fall away. Maybe this is where they were always supposed to be, together. Before they got sidetracked, trapped and twisted in Neptune and reality, they were supposed to be the laughing prince and princess of the seashore.

Logan catches her in his arms and pulls her to the sand. Things are better this way. They fit tighter than they could have if they'd gotten here any other way.

Logan presses a kiss to Veronica's temple. "Chocolate makes you melancholy."

"You make me happy." As it slips out of her mouth, Veronica wonders if someone slipped something in her drink. Then she realizes she is telling the truth and saying it aloud doesn't matter so much.

"Me too." Logan shifts around her until Veronica is settled between his legs resting against his chest. He presses kisses into the top of her head and she doesn't know why things aren't always this easy.

She fumbles for Logan's hand, finds it, runs her fingers over his knuckles, rubs circles onto the back of his hand. It is instinctive and the exact right thing to do.

Maybe that's the problem. Veronica needs to just stop thinking and let herself be carried away. Even though it's scary. Really scary. She sighs.

"You okay?"

"I'm scared… and it's… right. Being with you."

"So right it's scary?" Logan sounds unusually hopeful. It both frightens and amuses Veronica.

"So scary it's right." Veronica shimmies sideways and leans up to kiss Logan.

There is something about kissing at this angle. It's awkward and not quite comfortable and Veronica feels like if they can make this work, they can make anything work. It's a damn good kiss regardless, warm  
and chocolatey sweet and gentle.

Eventually Logan pulls away. "Crick," he explains.

"Now who's the mood-breaker?" Veronica snarks.

"Better the mood breaker than the neck-breaker."

Veronica rolls her eyes and stands.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Veronica. We brought my car. You can't walk home. If you're pissed at me just say so. Please." there is a tinge of anxiety in Logan's voice.

In the dark Veronica laughs and puts her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, loser. I'm not stupid."

"Then what are you- ohhhh," Logan moans as Veronica begins massaging the kink out of his neck. She works her way down to his shoulders, rubs them thouroughly and continues down his sides.

"Would you stop squirming?" Veronica asks with annoyance.

"I… you're… eee!"

"Oh my God, are you ticklish Logan?"

"I am not!"

Veronica tugs Logan's shoulders until he is laying in the sand. She climbs on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Logan asks with concern.

"Will you quit asking me that? Please?" Veronica leans down to peck Logan's lips. "Trust me."

"As far as I can throw you."

Veronica squeezes Logan's bicep. "Oh you big strong man you! I bet you could throw me real far!"

"Don't tempt me," he growls, trying to tip Veronica off of him.

"Uh-uh." Veronica grabs on to Logan's overshirt. "I think I rather like having the upper hand."

"Imagine my surprise."

Tired of the banter Veronica leans down to kiss Logan again.

His hands tangle through her hair, pulling her to him. She stretches out against him luxuriating in the warmth and the feeling of his hands roaming her body. His hands tighten around her waist and-

"Oof! You jerk! I can't believe you jushe pushed me over!" Veronica pushes against Logan's chest but he won't budge. "The sand is cold. What are you doing?"

"I know it is. I'm regaining the upper-hand." From her angle beneath him, all Veronica could see of Logan's face was his cocky smirk and just as Veronica's blood started to boil Logan kissed her and got her  
blood boiling for real.

***

"We…" Logan mutters through kisses "should… go."

"Why?" Veronica pulls away just enough to speak. "It's not like they can kick us out of a public beach."

"No. But your father the private investigator could come after us. With a gun."

"Mmm." Veronica tugs Logan close again. "It'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Why?" Veronica sits up suddenly. "Do you not want to… I mean, are you ready to go?"

"God Veronica. Of course not," Logan bumps his forehead up against hers. "I'd just like to be able to take you out on another date someday. And not be afraid of being killed for my trouble."

"It's fine. Seriously. My dad likes you."

"He seemed less than thrilled when he answered the door tonight."

"Um. That may have been because I hadn't really mentioned that I had a date tonight."

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me like that Logan. It's not like a secret, it's just, my dad gets all worried about my mental health and can you see how you and me dating might potentially raise some red flags?"

"Don't worry about it." Logan shrugs. "Secrets are kinda hot too."

"Yeah they are," Veronica pulls Logan back to her.

"Veronica… you really don't think… we should… be getting… back?"

"No. We should. We should. But. I don't wanna."

"Me either." Logan grins. "But… what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hanging out with you."

"Good," Logan rolls off of Veronica, stands, and extends his hand to her.

***

"Well." Logan looks from the door to Veronica. "This has been…"

"Yeah. For me too."

"Goodnight."

Veronica catches him by the arm and turns him back to her, pressing a  
kiss against his lips before slipping inside.

"Goodnight."


End file.
